Lovers Entwined In Shadow
by GrimGrave
Summary: Veran, with a twisted fondness for Link, manages to capture him and plans to break him and everything he stands for. Rated M for adult situations, language and blood. Read and Review.


Disclaimer: **Legend of Zelda **and its characters belong to _Nintendo_ and _Shigeru Miyamoto_. GrimGrave does not make money out of writing fiction.

**Lovers Entwined in Shadow**

_To get the full value of joy, You must have someone to divide it with._

_-Mark Twain_

:::::::::::::::::::

Her eyes widened as the first set sight on him.

The boy clad in green, walking through the tall grass in her direction got closer, and his adorable features came into view. Veran controlled her host and called out for help once more, and while it had all been a ploy to lure the destined Hero over, the woman felt an urge. An urge to tease the boy, to embarrass him with her womanly charms. Alas, she had to stay in character, literally. The boy in green rushed to her aid, chasing off the monsters that was "attacking" the woman.

"Oh thank you, thank you kind traveller! That was so frightening!" Veran said through her host; a large, muscled woman. "What is your name?" She asked. Veran was genuinely curious. She had been told a boy clad in green would appear one day to halt the plans of her superiors, and she was devoted to the task of getting rid of him. Now on the other hand, she felt insecure. Still, she had to keep up the charade and play her part; she had an objective to accomplish.

"Its Link." The boy said with a heart-warming smile that almost swooned the disguised Sorceress. "O-Oh? Link is it? Why thank you kind Link! I am forever grateful…"

_´Remember your task, remember your task, remember your task!´_ Veran chanted in her mind as she eyed the boy over. "Say, is that a triangle mark on your left hand..?" She asked him. Link nodded slowly and showed her his hand. No doubt about it.

"I knew it! That's the sign of the Hero! Probably the reason why those beasts fled… My name is Impa, by the way. I am the nursemaid of Princess Zelda-"

"Zelda?!" The boy exclaimed. "You're her nursemaid?"

Impa nodded. "Yes. I am here because I'm looking for a singer named Nayru. Will you help me look for her?" The woman smiled innocently, but inside the mind, Veran smiled wickedly. It widened considerably as Link nodded enthusiastically. "Good. I'd feel safer with you around…"

With a kind smile, Link began to lead Impa-disguised Veran through the woods, unknowing of what would await him in the near future. Veran grinned as she walked behind him through the dense forest.

_´What a pretty little boy~ So young, so naive… A shame he's the enemy, I'd almost would want him around if he didn't have goodness running out of his petite ears~´ _She thought to herself with glee. She made a mental note to keep an eye on the Hero; perhaps a way to turn things around would present itself, and that's when she would jump at the opportunity.

_´After all, if anything, there's always great joy to find in corrupting the pure~´_

:::::::::::

Present time

Heavy panting was echoed through the halls, raspy and short. The boy clad in green ran up the stairs and down the halls in order to ascend the Black Tower, to reach its peak and face the evil that had the land of Labrynna in her clutches; Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows. The woman who had single-handedly thrown the land in turmoil in both the past and present once she had possessed Nayru, the Oracle. The boy felt the sweat run down from his face and his muscles beginning to grow tired; it was understandable. The dungeons had taken its toll, but Link pressed on. He had to, he needed to, resting was out of the question especially when he was so close to the final frontier.

He came to a large door, slowly approaching it. He took but a brief moment and calmed down.

_´This is it…´_ He thought to himself. _´This is where Veran is hiding. Soon Labrynna will know peace again..´_ Link began to push open the door with a sincere smile on his face, and headed inside.

Pillars of green and gray supported the vast roof, standing tall on the blue-tiled floor. The room was enormous and while it was lit up, Link found no trace of the sorceress. He carefully approached further into the door, only to hear the door slam shut behind him. There was only two ways out; to defeat Veran, or fall by her hand. He continued onwards into the room, his eyes scouring his surroundings to the best of his ability.

And yet, out of nowhere, a hand patted his shoulder as a whisper of a voice entered his ear with a husky tone. "Well well, if it isn't the cute little boy… Come to play, have you?"

Link flinched at the sudden voice, but gathered himself to perform a spin-attack. His sword didn't seem to hit anything, and to his surprise, Veran had disappeared. Until she reappeared right in front of him with a smirk on her current hosting body; Queen Ambi. "So eager you are. If only that eagerness had brought you here sooner…"

"You…" The Hero began, his teeth gritting in anger. He raised his sword at the Sorceress as she spoke. "You'll pay for what you've done!"

The Sorceress laughed through her host loudly. "A Hah hah hah! The weakest pups always barks the most! Show me how badly you want to defeat me!" Veran taunted the Hero as she began to teleport around the vast room, occasionally flinging a magic ball of fire in his direction, to which he either had to narrowly dodge, or to take the hit with his shield. The bolts of fire came from any sides around him, and they became more frequent; Link felt his arm grow tired, it hurt all over.

But he remained standing valiantly, dodging or blocking the blows that came at him. All he needed was a window of opening, be it even small, so he could get his seed-shooter and use the Mystery Seeds. They were Veran´s weakness after all.

But with Veran teleporting around the room, the task seemed to grow more and more complicated.

Another magic bolt blasted upon hitting the shield, this time knocking Link back against the floor. His body was aching and his breath was short and dry. He slowly got back up on his feet, trying to locate his enemy; She appeared before him with a wide smirk. "What's the matter? Is the Hero growing tired? Or were you always this weak?" She said mockingly, laughing yet again at the boy.

_´I could finish him right here and now, but that cute face of his when he's angry is too adorable! I cant tear my eyes of it~´_

"I'm not done yet!" Link shouted angrily as she dashed towards the Sorceress, Seed-Shooter in hand. Veran felt a small tinge of horror crawl up her spine as the boy raised the weapon in aiming; she knew what it was loaded with. In a swift and desperate move to defend herself, the Sorceress let out a loud shriek and threw another, bigger magical fire-bolt which flew at a great speed towards the Hero.

_´NO!`_ Echoed inside Link's mind as she tried to jump out of the way. The impact shook the room noticeably, and a good portion of the floor had been reduced to small crater of rubble; and right in the middle of it was a wounded boy clad in green. Link felt his entire body was in pain, and as he tried to move any limbs of his body, the pain got worse and worse. The sound of footsteps against debris closed in on him, followed by a mocking laughter.

"A hah hah hah hah! Was that all? Honestly… I am quite disappointed in you. You showed more of a spirit the last time we met, I was dreading - Just a little! - That you would be the bane of me. But.." She walked over to the seed-shooter which lied right next to Link in a almost ruined state. With a grin, Veran raised her foot over the item. "You are nothing but a cute face with no guts whatsoever!" And with that, she crushed the device under her shoe repeatedly, effectively destroying the weapon once and for all.

"Lets drop the charade!" Exclaimed Veran, and shortly after, the body of Queen Ambi fell limp onto the floor, leaving only a shadowy spirit behind which quickly assumed its own body; the one of Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows, without a host to possess. She glanced at the boy who was barely awake, his eyes slightly opened. He caught her eye-contact as she leered. "In case you were wondering, I don't need her anymore; the puppet has outlived her purpose, and besides…" Veran struck a classy pose. "That body is a sorry excuse compared to a real beauty!" She boasted and laughed, much to the Hero's seething anger.

"Word of the wise; never assume you can make a difference unless you have the power to back you up. Or else you'll end up like this." A girlish giggle escaped her throat as she turned away. "Not that the advice will do you any good now. But let me tell you, do you have any idea of just how _adorable_ you are right now? That pained expression of yours is making me all giddy~!"

"HYAAAAH!" The young male's war cry rang loudly within the room, and before the Sorceress could comprehend what had happened, Link had somehow ended up behind her, before falling down to the floor again. She was about to turn around as she felt a tinge of pain down her left leg; a long vertical rip through her dress, accompanied by a long trickle of red down her leg. Veran stared in surprise and amazement at the injury, before leering wickedly at her collapsed enemy. She snickered and walked up to him, kicking away the sword in the process, before kneeling down and whispered gently into his ear.

"Impressive, but it wasn't deep enough…" She got back up and kicked Link over to his back so she could retain their eye-contact. "Little boys shouldn't play heroes.. They could get themselves killed." _´There's that expression again! Aahh~ Its so disturbingly cute, I want to have it as a painting! Wait.. What if… Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Veran you naughty girl, that was a deliciously thrilling idea. After all.. Give him a slight makeover and he would be rather.. Desirable~´ _Veran looked down at the beaten Hero with a never-changing leer and a wicked smirk.

"You know, if only you had taken your time to gather your strength, instead of rushing over here without rest, you probably would've had a better chance." She giggled yet again as she stepped over Link's limp body.

"Thank your lucky stars that I wont kill you, boy. Rather.." She raised her hand, which in turn began to glow a purple-black glow. "I will take my time to destroy everything that you are, and make you anew. I suggest you start forgetting your friends; when I'm done with you, they will mean nothing." Link watched in horror as the glow grew stronger, and soon all that he could see was complete blackness, followed by numbness. "No..! NO!"

Silence returned to the room. Veran stared at the floor where the Hero had lied, and chuckled to herself. Her gaze glanced over to the unconscious body of Queen Ambi.

_´I better make sure to dispose of that, one way or another…´ _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, rolling her stiff shoulders with a loud popping noise. _´Mhm. The flame is not yet ready. A small ember needs fuel to grow into a mighty flame; But that's why I'm postponing it until I am done with the so-called Hero… Yes. When I'm done, Labrynna will be forever cast into sorrow and chaos! The ember shall flare up into a mighty wild-fire when I'm done with him!´_

:::::::::::::::

"Uh.. Where…" Link said in a cracked voice, his eyes groggily opening up. "Where am.. I…?"

His sight returned slowly, but he was able to tell what his surroundings looked like. The tile floor was smooth and of light-blue colour, and the ceiling was dark as the night, lit up only by a few torches hanging onto the walls. The young Hero looked around, only to find that the room wasn't too big, and besides him, there was nothing. He struggled to move, but didn't get far; his wrists and ankles was shackled to the wall behind him, giving him very limited freedom to move. The thick chains rattled loudly as Link shook them around wildly, desperate to break free, but to no avail.

"D-damn it…" _´I remember Veran aiming at me with that weird light, and… Damn it! I need to get out of here, or else…! Labrynna is in danger! I got to find a way out of this!´_ Link thought as he kept pulling the chains with what little strength he could muster; still injured and drained from his earlier battle, there was little he could do. But a part of him knew right then that even with full strength, he wouldn't be able to do anything. He had ended up in a grim situation that only seemed to grow worse.

As Link tried to get out of the metallic grip, a black blur on the other side of the room appeared. It grew larger until the shadowy mass materialized and a figure stepped out, allowing the shadows to fade out. The light in the room wasn't enough to properly lit it up, but it provided enough to allow Link to see the figure. A scowl formed his features as it stepped closer to him with a mocking smile.

"Oh, How thoughtful of you, greeting me with that cute expression of yours~" Her voice was lightly sensual he noticed, but dismissed it with another pointless struggle. But as soon as she woman was standing in front of him where the torch-light was at best, the young boy stopped completely, his eyes drinking in the image he saw before him.

Veran stood before him in her usual garb, but with a few differences; there was no light armour or shoulder pads, and the thin, black cloth that was usually connected to her elbow guards was draped over her shoulders like a cape. Her crescent-moon shaped headgear was gone as well, revealing her autumn-orange hair which was loose with bangs on the front, covering her right eye, while the rest was tied up in a ponytail that reached her slender neck.

Her top still did its job with supporting her well-voluminous breasts and only covering that area up, revealing the teal-grey skin that was her flat stomach. Link felt his eyes betraying him and stared hungrily at the ample chest that was a few feet away from him, until he forced himself to close his eyes and hang his head in an attempt to face to the floor. Veran chuckled with amusement.

"Oh ho ho ho.. What's the matter? Have you finally noticed my otherworldly beauty?" She said with a sneer as she reached out her naked hand and cupped Link's chin, forcing his head upwards. His eyes was still tightly shut, but Veran didn't seem to care. "No need to be ashamed; your body is honest enough."

_´What's wrong with me?! Since when has a woman effected me to this extent that I… No. Come on Link! Focus! Think about Nayru! Impa, Ralph, the people of Labrynna! They're counting on you! What would Zelda think if she saw you right now!?´_ Link chastised himself mentally; if he was able to, he would slap himself across the face to further scold himself. "Its useless to try and resist, young Hero.." Veran had leant in closer, her purple-coloured lips barely touching his now crimson, pointed ear. "You cannot escape, there is no way out. There is no hope for you… All you can do…" She pecked the tip of his ear lightly. "Is to surrender yourself.." Another peck. "To me entirely, and all your troubles will fade…" Another light kiss, this time followed by a nibble on the tip of his ear. "…Fade completely away…"

The Hero had flinched at the unwelcome touches and eventually jerked his head away in anger. He told himself that he was disgusted by the woman's quirks, but a part of him knew that it was a lie.

"Ugh! G-Get away from me! I have no idea what your motives are, but know this, witch! I will _never_ surrender to you!" Link glared at the Sorceress, surprised over how he was acting; it seemed out of character for him, but he dismissed it. His anger and grief over the turn of events was probably the reason, and with just cause!

To his further annoyance, the woman giggled. It was as if she didn't take him seriously, like it was all a game, conjured by her dark mind and put to play for her own amusement and nothing else.

"That's a shame… But, I guess it's a little too early for you yet…" Veran´s visage changed into a leering grin; a grin that flashed her pearl-white teeth, accompanied by her eye that threw a heated, evil glance in his direction. The Hero felt a shiver jolt throughout his body. _´What is going on inside that head of hers..?´_ He tried to hide his true feelings of fear, but it was as if Veran could see through him.

"It seems that I will have to amuse myself by other means." The Sorceress began to rip open the green tunic, followed by the brown shirt, revealing the toned and slightly muscular frame that was his upper body. Her eye gleamed with a lecherous glint and her hand found its way to press its palm against the chest, stroking it gently but with a hint of wanting. "W-What are you doing?! Get off me!" Link shouted.

"A hah hah hah hah hah! Is the courageous Hero feeling shy about physical contact? No? How about timid then? Or maybe you prefer the other gender, hm? A hah hah hah!" Her hand was warm to the touch, and as much as he hated to admit it, he did enjoy it at some level. But no one would want to admit such a thing, to their enemy no less.

Her hand continued to travel up and down the young boy's chest in a slow pace until she stopped, and kept her hand in place; as the Hero looked at her quizzically, the Sorceress grinned and dug her nails into the boy. Through skin and flesh, she drew blood whilst dragging her hand downwards, leaving trickles in her wake. The boy let out a dry scream while attempting to flail Veran´s hand off him, but she kept scratching his already aching body up and down, each stroke ending with a giggle.

"Aaagh! Kch..! Nnngh! S-stop it! Augh!" Veran simply continued as she laughed, not even bothering to look the Hero in the eyes. "Enough already! Just sto- Aagh!" His screams and suffering was music to her ears, a melody that could send her asleep without any effort. And his pained expression as she threw his head from side to side in agony was a sight that made her heart race, her blood rush to her face, and awoke a desire to continue making her captive bird sing. And this wasn't even her original plan.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Time had in the end become irrelevant, as Link was drowning in fatigue. No longer able to properly scream due to a dry throat, all that could be heard was cracked groans and occasional flinching from the pain. With her usual smirk, Veran finally withdrew her hand; the nails and fingertips now dyed red, with the boy's chest just as crimson. She giggled as he looked up at her with a tired glare, only to change into staring at her in disbelief as she began to clean her fingers in such an erotic way.

The Shadow Sorceress carefully licked her nails clean, relishing in the taste before proceeding with sucking the fingertips in a lascivious manner, moaning loudly as each blood-soaked finger was cleaned up by her petite mouth; she winked at Link several times, and each time it made his face heat up, and an carnal urge began to surface within him to his horror and self-loathing.

_Mhm~ Yes, that's it. Your eyes knows what they see, and your body responds accordingly. Soon…´_ Veran thought with glee as she sucked and licked her second-to-last finger. _´Hero or not, you will in the end give in. And that's when you will fall from your grace! Watch me, hero! Enjoy the show, let these scenarios play in your skull endlessly!´ _With a sensual moan, her last finger was spotless. Link forced his head to face the floor, not wanting to attain any more images of what his enemy was doing. His imagination went wild instead, to his misfortune.

_´No! Why does she have to be so…! This isn't good! I feel like I'm about to loose my mind! If only I wasn't so powerless…! I… I… There has to be a way! I- What the-?!´_

Link felt himself being dragged up to his feet, standing and leaning against the wall forcefully by magic. He tried to move to no avail, and to his horror, Veran stepped closer with a lecherous smirk on her licking lips.

"W-What are you doing…?" Link managed to ask. Her reply was a giggle and a sensual tone. "Just having some fun on my own, since you wont voluntarily play with me, boy." And with that, the sinister woman crouched down and let her soft tongue run across the scratch wounds, licking up all the blood. Her saliva stung his wounds, and his pain returned in an agitated pattern. He squirmed under her touch, wriggling helplessly as the wet tongue lapped up the scarlet liquid from his oozing wounds. She pressed her fingers around the wounds, milking the small gashes for more to quench her erotic thirst. She thrilled in the knowledge of having the Hero within her grasp like this, where she was in control. A thrill that only increased as she noticed Link to struggle less and less, his raspy throat letting out short, equally croaky moans.

The path was set, and the first step had been taken.

_´Yes… That's it.´ _Veran thought. _´Your will is weak, but soon it will be strengthened.. In a much darker mindset.´ _A grim chuckle went past her lips as she kept admiring the Hero's body with her tongue.

_´This cant be..! By the Goddesses, why does it feel.. Good! This is wrong, damn it…! I shouldn't… I shouldn't…´_

"Have anyone ever told you that you how cute you actually are?" Veran said from below. Link opened his otherwise tightly shut eyes and looked at the woman with a puzzled face. "Though, I guess you never get any more than compliments. Tell me, were you saving yourself, or are you simply that adorably shy?" Her voice was intentionally mocking, as evident by her mischievous grin. "Sh… Shut up.." Was his only reply he would manage in his tired and bound state.

"The safest bet would be that you're too shy~ Though what do I know. You could be a real ladykiller when you're not with your friends. Maybe you enjoy bedding women for your own needs and never see them again? Oh ho ho ho! The Hero of Labrynna, a selfish womanizer! That's rich!"

"Shut up…!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Now I get it, that is why you chased Nayru, wasn't it?" The Sorceress laughed out loud, it echoed within the room. It taunted Link, it mocked him, made him look like a fool that was put on display for public humiliation.

"Shut up..! Shut up! SHUT UP!" He yelled, catching Veran off guard and effectively silenced her. She stared up at him in mild shock as he continued to lash out. "I am NOT a womanizer, nor certainly am I thinking of Nayru like that! Zelda is the only one for me that I would ever-!" He shut himself up. Now he'd done it. Because of his pride, he had let himself get angry in an immature manner, in which he had now revealed something that he didn't want Veran of all people to know. With a mental scolding, he lowered his head in shame as the predicted and loud cackle bounced off the walls.

"A hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah! A-Are you seri- A hah hah hah hah! Hah hah hah hah hah hah! So you ARE saving yourself for some slip of a girl somewhere!" Her continued fit of laughter was getting under the Hero's skin, but he forced himself to remain silent. "Ever since I first met you, you've been making me laugh more than I have in a long time. I suppose I owe you some gratitude." Her gaze shifted to the floor. She was obviously thinking about something, but Link didn't care. He just wanted to get out of here, preferably with a slain Veran left in his wake. But that thought seemed to become more and more distant and unrealistic.

_´Completely unspoiled and pure… I am getting more and more thrilled over this! Young hero… If only you knew what lies in store for you!´_ She thought.

"In fact.." Veran said calmly. "Allow me to show you the extent of my gratitude.." With a mighty push of her fingers, Link's wounds began to produce the crimson fluid that ran down his bare upper body, to which Veran eagerly licked up. As she did, she slowly rose up to meet the same level as Link's face. He stared in shock at the red grin she wore, unable to back away. "W-What are going to- Mmph!"

The two pairs of lips met and locked tightly together. She kissed him with an impassioned fervour, cupping his cheeks steadily as she shared a bloody smooch. The taste of her lips, as well as his own blood was both sickening and kinky. It was a tempting taboo what he was doing, with or against his will. And currently, he was loosing himself to temptation.

Her tongue forced its way into his mouth, coiling around the nooks and crannies, sampling the tastes. With little to no willpower, Link found his own tongue slithering against hers in a carnal manner. She kept kissing him deeply and passionately without any mercy, as for each passing moment, the Hero felt his resolve disappear bit by bit. Especially since he had grown fond of the kisses, to his shame. Veran moaned into his mouth before finally breaking the whole thing off with a bite on his lower lip.

"Mmhh~ Aren't you a lucky duck, getting all of this from the beauty of beauties? Sadly, I have to leave you for a little while. I have very important matters to attend to." She said with a quick peck on his lips while dragging her index finger slowly underneath his chin. "Try and rest, boy. You will need it for when I get back~" Another peck on his lips, and the woman faded out within the shadows, leaving Link alone to ponder his actions. All sorts of emotions began to swirl around inside of him, driving him to the point of pure madness.

_´This just cant be happening! I, I… What am I supposed to do?! I'm caged in a room who knows where, with no exit! I cant even do anything about Veran, all while Labrynna is on the brink of chaos! Impa.. Nayru… Zelda… Help me! Someone, please!´_ He gritted his teeth in agonizing anger, his emotions almost pushing him to the end; he bit down on the insides of his cheek to prevent himself from crying right then and there. _´Anyone.. Please… Oh Goddesses in above.. Please… Help me… I cant take this anymore… I am ashamed, and broken, and in the worst possible situation!´_

The sobbing was nearly starting, no matter how hard he bit down. In a last desperate attempt to free himself, Link began to thrash around wildly in hope of breaking the chains that bound him.

No avail. He wasn't getting anywhere. No weapons, no items, and no possible help from his friends. No light at then end of the dark tunnel he was in. No sense of security, no feeling of hope. As if to prove its point, the torches slowly diminished until they were nothing but small flames that barely lit up anything. There was only a boy in chains, alone in the darkness.

::::::::::::

In another room, with a purple-coloured floor stood a ebon brazier alone right in the middle. Veran walked towards its in a calm and gracious stance, eventually setting it aflame. She muttered an incantation of unknown language, turning the flame a venom green. She kneeled down and stared deeply into the flame; within it, a vision appeared, revealing two pairs of big eyes which stared right back at her.

"Ohoho… Its been a while since you last sent word, Veran." Said the first figure. "I trust that everything is going accordingly? Or has the young Hylian caused you any troubles?"

"No. Rather the opposite actually. He is the reason as to why I am calling." A mischievous smirk formed on her luscious lips. "I believe I have a way to make the plan to throw Labrynna into sorrow even better. Nothing too major, but definitely nothing small."

The figures shared a sceptical look before addressing their minion. "As much as we are open for suggestions, I fail to see how you can make it better. Unless it involves killing the brat, but that was bound to happen either before or after our goal is completed." The Sorceress let out a mocking snort, followed by a chuckle.

"Oh no no, killing him would be.. A waste, in my opinion. You see… My plans for him are far more… Pleasurable. And benefiting our cause as well. It is a win-win situation. It is absolutely flawless." The sound of mad cackles was heard through the fire. "Veran, Veran… What have you managed to do? You appear to be quite confident…"

The Sorceress chuckled with a nod. "The boy is currently my captive. Defenceless in both arm and mind and quite restraint; I have already worked my way over him enough to nearly break him. All that remains is one final push, and he could be.." Veran licked her lips in a mischievous grin. "Turned, to our side."

A brief moment of silence was broken by the loud cackling that erupted from the two unknown figures. They cheered and laughed for a good while before calming down and once again addressing their minion. "You got to be pulling our legs! THE Hero, trapped and nearly broken? This is indeed great news!"

"Yes," Said the other big-eyed figure. "but what if something goes wrong? There are many factors that could be ruining it and turn against us, if anything. How exactly will he be turned, Veran?"

A light scarlet shade decorated Veran´s cheeks as she smiled a sheepishly smug smile and winked. "Lets just say that I will be doing a thorough hands-on approach through the whole ordeal."

The two figures stared at Veran in silence for a few seconds, before looking at each other briefly. Their looks were sceptical and suspicious. "What exactly do mean by that Veran? Explain yourself! What did you have mind?" The Sorceress merely chuckled darkly at the two figures. "I will gladly tell you once its finished. I just wanted to inform you of this little… Project~ Now, if you both pardon me…"

The link between them vanished as the flames died out, leaving the two mysterious figures confused.

"I wonder what she did have in mind… But oh well. As long as she succeeds. The effects of the outcome would be too great for Labrynna and Holodrum to handle!"

The two of them shared a sinister laughter as they went on with their other tasks. The hour would soon be upon them.

::::::::::

The room had gone completely pitch black. The light had given up, surrendering itself to the shadows and left the Hero in his hopelessness and despair. Inside his mind, a different form of darkness was clouding him, one that whispered words of evil design and doubt. Words of a lustful taboo. Taunting him to give in to the carnal desire that had given birth.

_´No… I wont… I wont give in… I don't care how good it felt, I refuse… I cant do it.. But it was.. Such an intense feeling.. No! I wont! I have to resist! I…´ _Link's thoughts was suddenly interrupted as the torches lit up again with green flames, creating a venom green light in the room. His eyes darted off in any possible direction of the room, keeping lookout for the vixen; the last portion of his resolve and will keeping him alerted.

_´Please don't tell me she's here, please don't tell me she's here…´_

"Aw, what's with the sour and scared face? Its absolutely adorable, don't get me wrong, but aren't you happy to see me at all?" The voice was feigning a hurt tone, but no matter what it sounded like or where it came from, it startled Link to the point that his heart skipped a beat. To his right was the vixen of darkness, leaning in closely to him with a lecherous grin on her wet lips. "And here I thought you would've changed your mind after our little rendezvous earlier. Oh, how you break my heart…" A wicked giggle followed shortly afterwards, and Link didn't know what to make of it. He felt his face grow warmer at the sight of that naughty look on her face, his man-defining organ's veins rushing with blood to slowly arising it along with a sensual feeling that wanted release. Despite these newly developed urges, a cloud of guilt and shame was still looming above him.

Veran knew this. She saw it. And her motivation to utterly break it along with Link's purity was increased beyond limits. She lunged herself at Link with an erotic vigour, forcing him back against the wall while kissing him feverishly; Link couldn't defend himself even if he tried. There was no point in trying anymore, was the dark reasoning in his blonde little head. As the reasoning expanded, Link felt his youthful urge of adulterous acts grew more powerful to the point that he began to loose self-control.

_´Damn it! T-Those soft lips..! Are kisses always this…N-No! Link, stop this! You cant… Even if it feels good- ..Oh so good… The taste, I cant get enough! No! I have to… Kiss her more.. ´ _His brain was a mist of emotions trying to take control, and it was only getting thicker and thicker. There was no logic or reason, no understanding or easy answers. There was only an overpowering and forceful lust from Veran that grew on him.

Veran broke the kiss momentarily. "It looks like you are coming around, at last. But we haven't even begun the ceremonial part yet." She stepped back as she looked down at Link's agonized face. "I want you to beg for it. Beg for it in all honesty, and I will release you from the chains; you will have your freedom to live out your urges." She finished with a kinky leer.

_´Freedom..? I can.. I can escape.. Yes, I can escape, I can get out, I-! …No, that's not.. Oh I cant take it any more!´_

"P….Please… Let me…"

"No no no. Beg me, grovel for me; address me with my full title while you beg me to do.. what?" She said with a smug smile. Link growled lowly and lowered his head as he did what he was told.

"Please, Lady Veran, Sorceress of Shadows… Please release me so I can do your bidding, no matter what it is you desire of me…"

Veran tried her hardest to hold in a laughter, but it escaped past her lips in a loud manner as she almost fell to her knees in amusement. She gradually laughed less and less until she only threw short fits of mad giggles, keeping eye-contact with her captive. "Good boy~ Here is your reward…" Veran got up after she composed herself, and with a snap of her fingers, the chains disappeared and let the Hero fall down due to the lack of support. With another snap, her clothes began to fade into black particles and eventually disappeared, leaving the Sorceress in complete nude. As Link looked up, his eyes stared in excitement at the round, firm breasts, the slender, unharmed body and a waist that was perfectly accompanied by her gorgeous behind, and finally her perfect calves and thighs. Granted, he had no other naked body to compare to, but she definitely had a body that would make other women jealous; and she had given him a ticket to it.

Without rhyme or reason, Link found himself crawling over to Veran, slowly getting up as he admired her body, from the toes and up. Veran relished in his touching, but she felt that things had been put on hold for too long already. She dragged him upwards and began to remove his clothing savagely; down went his pants, off was his tunic and shirt, and his boots were kicked off. There was no time to fool around; it was rather time to seal the deal.

She grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss that animalistic by nature, to which Link slowly began responding to the kisses with similar, but less carnal kisses of his own. His tired hands began to touch the teal-gray body greedily, feeling the Sorceress up, much to her delight. The gesture was returned when Veran let her free hand feeling the muscles until she reached one in particular. His member was semi-stiff, but it was at a reasonable size that would disappoint no one, and soon it grew to its full size as the warm touch of a woman's hand caressed it with a kinky touch that was only stimulating pleasure. Link started to moan quietly every now and then, but it was enough for Veran to hear; the dark pride she took for being able to reduce the Hero to this state was boosted every time she heard it.

He squeezed on every part of her body, greedily and hungrily. Her firm butt-cheeks, the tender thighs, the soft breasts; they were ripe and fresh for picking, and for every second he fondled her body, his desire for her rose higher and higher, further clouding his rationality. Ultimately, Veran grabbed on of his wrists, and guided it to a spot that had desired attention for quite a while; he felt a wet, yet warm sensation trickle down his fingers and he kept poking around, which caused the woman to occasionally shudder and moan.

"Enough playing around! Time to take it up a notch!" Veran yelled out loud, and pushed Link down to his knees. He groggily looked up to see for the first time, the core of a woman. Its luscious pink opening released a scent that was sweet and alluring, its beautiful folds glistening in its droplets of desire. She spread it open to reveal its tunnel, exposing it even more to the Hero. "Lick it like your life depended on it." She demanded with a cocky grin. "Push your fingers in there, feel it and relish in this rare opportunity!"

"I.. I obey, Mistress.." Link said in a monotone voice, as she inched closer to the wet flower that was her love canal; he inhaled its scent as his tongue made contact, tasting the honey that was so rich in flavours. Veran felt like screaming right then and there, but she forced it down. The pleasure she felt was beyond her imagining, her legs almost gave up on supporting her. His tongue reached in and tasted her insides, his fingers pressed on with a touch that was very approved, and by instinct, he picked up the pace.

"Nngh.. G-Good boy…Your m-mistress is very.. Very.. Oh! P-PLEASED! Aaahh!"

Her body convulsed violently as she reached her peak; Link was apparently a natural, much to her joy. Link continued with what he was tasked to do, but what bits of his former self that remained clung on and tried desperately to take back control.

_´Get a grip Link! Look at yourself! You are falling deeper into the pit, what would Zelda say about this?! You can still free yourself! Don't give in to her… Not her… That witch..! With.. With… Oh.. The taste, I- No! You have to…´_

"Very good, boy…" The Sorceress said with a weak and husky voice. "I guess a proper rewards is in order.." With a smirk, the Sorceress forced Link down onto his back, before descending herself to his level above the groin; his member was as solid as it could be, and it made Veran´s mouth water.

_´This is going to be a lot more fun than I ought it to ever be!´_ She wasted no time; her wet tongue found its way circling around the head of the member, causing the Hero to gasp and slightly bucking his hips in a vain attempt to get more pleasure. Veran simply snickered and continued licking away; eventually, she began to suck the head instead with intensity, while watching the boy squirm and moan. Step by step, she took in more of his manhood into her moist mouth, coating it with saliva every time she went deeper.

Link felt a pleasure he had never experienced, and it made everything else mean little to him; all he could care about at the moment was the pleasure and how to increase it, to which he started bucking his hips a lot more to the point that he was making love to Veran´s mouth, gripping her head to hold it in place as he did.

The Shadow Sorceress did not mind at first, but as she started to gag, she decided that enough was enough. She gave the manhood one last good sucking before forcing Link to stop his actions with magic. She leered at him erotically as she stood above and lowered herself down while holding his dick in place; she guided it to her cunt gently before slamming herself down upon it. The two felt a strong jolt of pleasure temporarily burst throughout their bodies as a result, but it only motivated them to keep going.

"We are now connected, you and I; muster your strength and unleash your will of desire, do what you will!" Veran said loudly as she dragged his upper body up. She was now sitting on his lap, legs and arms tightly wrapped around him with his member deeply penetrating her core. Link groaned loudly and began to follow his animalistic instincts; he rocked his hips as much as he could, while holding onto Veran and forced her up and down.

The flames of the torches flickered. The room was slowly filled with the noised of groins clashing together and open kisses being performed. A sweaty and musky scent filled the air as Veran and Link acted on sexual, perverted acts that was rough and wild. Veran bounced up and down with great intensively, she clenched together by the sensation. The rapid tightness around his manhood was a different level of pleasure which only made Link want to fuck Veran faster and harder.

"Agh! Mmh! Yes! That's it! That's it! Release your rage, Hero! AAH! F-Fuck me!" She cried out in ecstasy, before leaving a large lovebite on Link's shoulder. The pain mixed in with all the pleasure, causing him to moan loudly. He grabbed onto Veran´s butt-cheeks as he strived harder penetrate her deeper, a thought she highly enjoyed.

She bounced up and down on his solid member, covering his groin with her love juices that squirted out each time she slammed down on it; it was small waves of pleasure, but pleasure nonetheless. Her moans and gasps almost came out in rhythm as Link bit down on her shoulder during his intense fucking, the sweat was beginning to drop off their bodies.

"Nnngh! Agh! I- I… I can feel it..! L-Lady Veran!" Link moaned out. "I, I am..!"

"Y-Yes! Me too! MMH! Yes! YES! YESSS!"

_´Time to unveil the curtain!´_ Veran thought with a smirk; her hand began to glow a purple-black glow as she rocked back and forth for the finale. Link sped up drastically as the two of them reached their peak of their carnal loving, resulting in a great surge of pleasure that shocked through them repeatedly for several seconds.

"AAHHNN! YES! OH F-FUCK YES!" Shouted Veran to her fullest lung capacity. "AGH! Lady Veran! MMH!"

The pleasure wave slowly subsided as their orgasms died out, the last of their lovemaking juices spilling out on the floor. Link took a deep breath and leant backwards, using his arms for support. His relaxation quickly came to a halt as Veran slammed her glowing palm against his chest, right above his heart. He coughed violently and fell to the floor, with Veran still having her hand on his chest. She laughed out loud with a dark glint in her eyes.

"Aaagh! W-What..! "

"Well done, boy." Veran said calmly. "You did very well; it is time for your eternal reward." The purple-black glow seeped into Link's body with a searing pain that made him shake violently, screaming in horror. "AAAAGH! W-What did you- NNGH! AAUGH!"

Veran leaned in and said, yet again in a calm manner as the boy beneath her screamed in agony. "Your resolve is broken. Your will has been shattered and replaced. Everything you stood for has been torn apart and tossed with the wind. There is nothing good left in you now. Your failure to stop me, your betrayal to your friends and your betrayal to that Zelda-girl has given birth to your inner demon." She kissed him on his forehead. "Don't resist so much. It will all be over very soon… Just know that your prayers will be forever ignored. Your hope is forever lost. Know, that there is only me forevermore. I am your Goddess now." Her wide grin flashed her teeth in a grim manner. "Welcome to the shadows… _Link_…"

Link went into spasms while the pain grew stronger; his chest ached and felt like it was burning and his eyesight began to darken. His body started to drastically change, and felt a desperate need for air, but no oxygen went into his lungs. As everything turned dark around him and the pain lingered on, past memories flashed before him. In his moment of sorrow.

_´Nayru… Ralph… Impa… I.. I couldn't…I didn't mean for this to…Z-… Zelda…´ _As the final lights faded to black and the pain disappeared, a pair of tears ran down the young Hero's cheeks with a final thought.

_´Zelda… I… I am…S-Sorr-…´_

Veran looked down upon the unmoving body eagerly until she cracked a dark smirk upon the transformation of the boy. His hair as white as the snow, his skin now the same shade of teal and grey as her, and his clothes now black as the night. His fingers twitched, and soon his eyes blinked; with a heavy groan, the boy slowly lifted his upper body and looked into Veran´s eye. His eyes wore the colour of red in their pupils as he looked at Veran with a perverted smirk.

:::::::::

Fires reached the sky of Labrynna like a veil of flames. Buildings was aflame, soldiers and monsters battled across fields and streets, and the screams of women and men filled the air. One by one, soldiers fell to the might of the evil that roamed the land while those who could not fight ran for their lives. The forests were turning into burning seas, and standing on a distant hill enjoying the view was Veran, clad in her usual garb except the headgear. Her eye glinted with mirth at the sight; chaos, and destruction as far as the eye could see. She was so occupied with the scenery, she didn't notice she was being crept up upon until the person grabbed her butt perversely. A short shriek escaped her throat as she turned around to see Link smirking at her.

"Everything went as you ordered, my love… The oracle is no more." He said while he kept fondling Veran´s butt-cheeks. She snickered and leant down to kiss the fallen hero passionately. "Good job, Link… " She whispered. "I am so proud of you, my dear."

"It is all thanks to you, my darling~" Link said, slapping his hand against Veran´s ass with positive effects. "I am _so_ going to ravage you later…"

Veran giggled and kissed Link sensually. "I'm looking forward to it, but first; Lets enjoy the beginning of a new world together…"

"Yes…" Link said. "A new age has begun."

History has been rewritten…

A dark timeline has been created..

_Love is… born with the pleasure of looking at each other; it is fed with the necessity of seeing each other; it is concluded with the impossibility of separation._

The End

* * *

_I guess I can cross out that pairing off my To-Do list. So folks, what did you think? Was it good, was it bad; leave a review and let me know. Criticism is always good._

_Also, I wish to inform you that I am now open for suggestions/requests. Straight, Yuri or Yaoi, I do not care._

_Until next time!_

_- **GrimGrave**_


End file.
